


the moon from below

by viyviyviy (viviandromeda)



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Pegging, Strap-Ons, arc 3 (pre-Aurnion), disaster bisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviandromeda/pseuds/viyviyviy
Summary: He knows Judith would understand his problems, but that doesn't make him want to talk about them. And she knows him too well already.
Relationships: Judith/Yuri Lowell, Yuri Lowell/Flynn Scifo (Mentioned)
Kudos: 3





	the moon from below

Yuri undid the latch on his room's door, and gently pushed it open. His traveling companions had all headed to rooms in the inn above the bar an hour or so ago, which meant all he'd have to do is look around for a minute and he'd see one of them outside. It felt like a ritual at this point, and even here, outside the place he'd lived for years, it only took a moment to spot Judith on a nearby roof.

"Evening. How are things?" he called out.

She didn't turn to look at him. "Oh, you know, the usual. Talking with Ba'ul, watching the moon. And you? Going for a walk again, I imagine?"

"I was thinking about it. But...now that I'm outside, I'm not sure it's the time. I've been gone a while, but I'm not _home_ yet. Maybe I shouldn't get too accustomed while I'm just here for business."

"Maybe."

Yuri climbed up onto the railing of the adjacent building, then jumped across to the edge of the roof and pulled himself up to join her. "You're out later than I am almost every night. You sure you're getting enough sleep?" He sat down next to her, but not close enough for contact.

"Thanks, but I'm fine. You always get those kids to bed nice and early. But, if you're really that concerned...maybe you'd like me somewhere you could keep a better eye on me?"

"Like what?"

"Your bed."

"Haha."

"Too much?"

"Nah. I get more than that from the fangirls in town all the time. You've never once threatened to have my babies."

Judith covered her laugh with her hand. "I see. So those girls aren't your type?"

"Not necessarily, but it's not really about that. The problem is more," he paused for a long moment. "I just don't want anyone to rely on me like that."

"Ah. You don't think you'll ever settle down. I can relate, but I figure I'll always have Ba'ul to keep me company." Her thoughts circled back around. "But it's _not_ just that you have your sights set on a certain knight in shining armor, then."

"We've tried. It seemed so easy back then, too. I'm not sure we can just come back from some of the things we've said. Especially in Nordopolica."

"Can't you? I seem to recall someone else leaving you all stranded out at sea right after that little incident. I'm not sure that's much better!"

"Yeah, well, I knew I was taking some chances with you around."

"And Flynn doesn't?"

"He probably does, but he's still kind of dense."

"Sounds to me like that's all the more reason for someone sensible to stay close to him."

"You seem awfully invested in this for someone who's been flirting with me since about a minute after we first spoke."

"Oh, that? It's fun. You don't get flustered, and you're really cute."

"So you're really not looking for anything more?"

"I figure I'll go along with anything that leaves both of us happy. But, if you're going to tell me you'd like to get serious, I would've had a hard enough time believing that _before_ this conversation."

"No, I agree. Nothing like that." His voice stopped again as he searched for the words, and failed. "Damn, some things are hard for me to talk about."

"Oh, Yuri, I think we've all noticed. I could consider asking, but it sounds like it might be a little serious, you know? But I _might_ point out that in most of the places we've slept, you don't have your own room. It might be a more comfortable place to...not talk about this."

"Yeah." He nodded, and moved to get up, hitching a bit as he leaned a little hard over the place he'd been stabbed at Zaude. As he walked back toward the edge of the roof he heard Judith getting up to follow.

* * *

Yuri drew the shades as he walked back into the room. It was still a little dim, but the blastia streetlamps outside and the nearly-full moon were more than enough. And Judith could probably see all too well in the dark, anyway. He turned to see her face as she stepped inside, putting down a small satchel and her boots in a corner near the door.

"Go ahead and lie down," she said. He did, a little awkwardly. He wasn't nervous, but he'd realized for the first time in a long time he wasn't entirely sure where she was taking things. It felt kind of good knowing they still weren't too used to each other.

Or maybe it was just him, he thought, as she straddled him, facing forward. She undid his belt, and pulled his shirt all the way open, running her hands gently over his bare chest as she looked over him. Her eyes lingered for a moment on his abdomen, and he realized she'd noticed his scar. It was still fresh, and she would have known she hadn't seen him take a hit like that in their journeys to encounter the spirits. But she said nothing. How considerate.

Her hands hadn't skipped a beat, either, and he moaned in satisfaction just feeling someone's touch. He'd felt strange and alone since the last time he woke up here, and he didn't want to say he'd needed it, but it was hard to ignore the truth. Eventually, she stopped, and reached behind herself to undo her top, baring her own chest for him. She was gorgeous, of course, but her outfit had never left much to the imagination in the first place. He felt himself growing more aroused, but the mood didn't feel right to touch her.

It didn't take long for her to respond to his inaction, as she leaned down, pressing her body into his and kissing him lightly, first on the cheek, then down his neck to his chest. She came back up, pressing fully into his body with her own, their heads side by side, and laid there for a good while, her arms searching up and down his sides. He finally reached around to her back, pulling her even tighter to himself, and breathed deeply but not heavily.

They remained the same for a while, until Judith's hands stopped roaming and her voice broke the silence. "How's this?"

"It's nice." Yuri said. There was a real calm in his voice.

"But is it enough?"

"Maybe not." He let go, and she rolled off of him, walking casually to fetch her satchel.

"That door's the bathroom, by the way."

"Thanks." She vanished behind it, returning only moments later wearing a black strap-on. It was sizable, but not intimidating; Judith was sensible and confident, after all.

"Were you planning this the whole time?"

"Not particularly. I just picked some things up in Dahngrest a while ago when we were spending so much time there. I was hoping to find a nice girl somewhere, buuuuut-"

"I'm not either of those."

"Well, 'nice' was the problem, anyway. Couldn't stand the thought of telling them I'd be skipping town at sunrise the next day." She gave him a surprisingly gentle smile, sat back at the edge of the bed, and put her hand gently in the center of his chest. "You're still fine?"

Yuri made sure to look Judith directly in the eyes as he answered. "Yeah." She let go, and he turned his head away, slipping out of his pants, then taking his arms out of his sleeves as he turned over to present himself to her. She moved behind him, and he pushed back slightly to signal he was ready without words, to which she grasped his hips firmly and began to enter him. 

He let out a deep, moaning exhale, but it was quickly replaced with more frantic panting as she began to increase the pace. He'd seen her incredible strength and finesse dozens of times in combat, but hadn't guessed he'd feel it first hand. Or, like this, at least; it was never out of the question that he'd take a few sharp hits from her staff one day, since he could hardly say he wouldn't deserve it. But those thoughts soon left his mind as she thrust relentlessly into him. As his breaths became more infrequent and irregular, she let go with one hand, continuing more slowly and gently while reaching to his front to help him finish.

Finally, with a soft gasp, he came, collapsing forward as she pulled away. He rolled back onto his side, then more slowly to his back, resting the back of his right hand up against his forehead. She finally stripped all the way down, and joined him in the bed once more, this time next to him, slowly caressing his chest again.

She remained a long while, but he seemed to doze off, and she draped his body with a blanket before returning to the bathroom. As she stepped back out some time later, wearing only a towel, he stirred.

"You're headed back?"

"I think that'd be for the best. I'd rather the others don't get some strange drama going in their heads."

"Yeah..." he said. "The bed's...too damn small, anyway."

Her back was turned to him as she gathered her things and reached for the door handle, but before she opened the door she turned her head and gave a smile that shone in the moonlight.

"Good night, Yuri."

**Author's Note:**

> (vivi) tales of vesperia, one of the most literally gay jrpgs of all time  
> (vivi) but that's boring. i just want yuri lowell to get pegged  
> ...  
> (vivi) it's not actually boring, i just am really not in the mood to write wholesome gay fluff or whatever. only bi-disasters
> 
> i don't even know how this idea really came to me, and i felt pretty skeptical about writing it at first because it feels SO WEIRD to me to write a pairing like this, much less for such a joyfully gay story. but i let myself play with it, and it went from "maybe i'll post this on anon because i was horny" to something i honestly really liked where the characters and my feelings were going. but it still gets the pseud treatment. and i feel like i'm going to have to make up for this someday
> 
> in the meantime, i hope that if you read this you enjoyed it. thank you


End file.
